


Sing Me a Love Song

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love songs, Photomanipulation, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: Some Johnny x Meena fanart, made by Yours Truly, set to love songs.





	1. When You Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Johnny x Meena fanart, because there needs to be more fanart for this ship, damn it! It's such an underappreciated ship and needs more love! Seriously, there is hardly any fanart for it. In fact, I have to scrape around just to find any fanart on Google. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I see Johnny x Ash everywhere, even when I'm not looking for it (which is always the case). I don't necessarily hate that ship, but I do find it a bit overrated and am sick of seeing it everywhere. But that's my opinion.
> 
> Anyway, here's hoping that these photomanips will inspire people to make more fanart for Johnny x Meena. Enjoy!

_Like the sound of silence calling,_  
_ I hear your voice and suddenly_  
_ I'm falling, lost in a dream._  
_ Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_  
_ You say those words and my heart stops beating._  
_ I wonder what it means._  
_ What could it be that comes over me?_  
_ At times I can't move._  
_ At times I can hardly breathe._  
  
_ When you say you love me_  
_ The world goes still, so still inside and_  
_ When you say you love me_  
_ For a moment, there's no one else alive_  
  
-"**When You Say You Love Me" - Josh Groban**


	2. Falling For You

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_And we start to dance_  
_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_

_I am trying not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

**\- "Falling For You" - Colbie Caillet**


	3. Your Song

_So excuse me forgetting _   
_But these things I do _   
_You see I've forgotten _   
_If they're green or they're blue _   
_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean _   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _   
_It may be quite simple but _   
_Now that it's done _   
_I hope you don't mind _   
_I hope you don't mind _   
_That I put down in words _   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

\- **"Your Song" - Elton John **


	4. A Lover's Concerto

_How gentle is the rain_   
_That falls softly on the meadow?_   
_Birds, high up in the trees_   
_Serenade the clouds with their melodies_   
  
_Oh, see, there beyond the hill_   
_The bright colors of the rainbow_   
_Some magic from above_   
_Made this day for us just to fall in love_   
  
_Now, I belong to you_   
_From this day until forever_   
_Just love me tenderly_   
_And I'll give to you every part of me_   
  
_\- _ **"A Lover's Concerto" - The Toys**


	5. Can't Fight This Feeling

_Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer_   
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_   
_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_   
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_   
_I said there is no reason for my fear_   
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_   
_You give my life direction_   
_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_   
_I'm keeping you in sight_   
_You're a candle in the window_   
_On a cold, dark winter's night_   
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_   
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_   
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_   
_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_   
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_   
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_   
_Come crashing through your door_   
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

**\- "Can't Fight This Feeling" - REO Speedwagon**


	6. Love You Like A Love Song

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony_   
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_   
_You just do to me, what you do_   
_And it feels like I've been rescued_   
_I've been set free_   
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_   
_You are magical,_   
_lyrical,_   
_beautiful_   
_You are and I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_   
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

**\- "Love You Like a Love Song" - Selena Gomez & The Scene**


	7. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

_There's a calm surrender_   
_To the rush of day_   
_When the heat of a rolling wind_   
_Can be turned away_   
_An enchanted moment_   
_And it sees me through_   
_It's enough for this restless warrior_   
_Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_   
_It is where we are_   
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_   
_That we've got this far_   
_And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)_   
_How it's laid to rest?_   
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_   
_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone_   
_If they only learn_   
_That the twisting kaleidoscope_   
_Moves us all in turn_   
_There's a rhyme and reason_   
_To the wild outdoors_   
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_   
_Beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)_   
_It is where we are_   
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_   
_That we've got this far_   
_And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)_   
_How it's laid to rest?_   
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_   
_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_   
_Believe the very best_

**\- "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" - Elton John**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of these in the future. I'm just taking a bit of a break for now.


	8. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an impromptu little group shot I whipped together for the holidays. Totally not planned at all. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Solstice, Happy whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year! But if you don't celebrate any holidays this time of year, have a great rest of December and a Happy New Year!
> 
> Cheers!

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer_

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet_

_Oh, ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me_

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year_

__

_(Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year)_

__

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet_

_Oh, ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me_

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year_

_   
**\- "Holly Jolly Christmas" - Burt Ives** _


	9. Valentine's #1 - No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first edit I made for Valentine's Day 2020.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

__

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking, they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

__

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
_   
**\- "No One" - Alicia Keyes**


	10. Valentine's #2 - Can't Help Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second edit I made for Valentine's Day 2020.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

_Wise men say only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
_ _If I can't help falling in love with you?_   
_   
_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
_ _For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_-_ **"Can't Help Falling in Love With You" - Elvis Presley **


	11. Just a Meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is not a manip. Just a meme I made expressing my frustration concerning the over-abundance of Johnny x Ash fanart compared to Johnny x Meena fanart. So a bit of a break from what I've been doing here. 
> 
> As I've stated before, I don't necessarily hate Johnny x Ash. I'm just sick of its constant presence everywhere I look that I can no longer stand to even look at it. So, not hate per se, just a strong aversion. 
> 
> It probably wouldn't be so bad if my favorite ship, Johnny x Meena, was just as popular or even more popular than Johnny x Ash. But it's not. In fact, it's so obscure that I have to scrape around to find any fanart of it, as I've already said.
> 
> So yeah, this meme pretty much sums up my entire experience of looking up Johnny x Meena fanart on Google Images. It speaks for itself, really.


	12. Come What May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another Moulin Rouge inspired pic. Sue me.

(HIM):  
_Never knew I could feel like this__  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_  
  
(HER):  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
__It all revolves around you._  
  
(BOTH):  
_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide_  
  
(HIM):  
_But I love you_  
  
(HER):  
_I love you  
  
_(HIM):  
_Until the end of time_  
  
(HER):  
_Until the end of time_  
  
(BOTH):  
_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_  
_Oh, come what may,_  
_come what may_  
_I will love you,_  
  
(HER):  
_Oh I will love you_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
  
(BOTH):  
_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
_**\- "Come What May" - Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman**


	13. Everytime We Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd try something different. Instead of making another collage/edit for this ship, I decided to do an Anime Couples version of them on DollDivine.com. So, this is the closest I could get to what they would look like as Anime humans. I saw someone once do an Anime couple version of Johnny x Ash, so I thought I'd do one for Johnny x Meena as well, with the same Doll Maker they used. I have another Anime couple version of Johnny x Meena from DollDivine.com from a different Doll maker that I might post later.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

__

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

__

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

__

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

__

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

__

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

___'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

**\- "Everytime We Touch"- Cascada**


End file.
